Aunque muera
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Y supo sin lugar a dudas que haría en vida y muerte lo que sea para protegerla. Haría caer el reinado del señor tenebroso. Aunque muera, pensó./Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, sino a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_**Aunque muera**_

_**-.-**_

* * *

.

Los hechizos colisionaban en medio del aire, luces rojas y verdes que significaban lucha y muerte. Él mismo avanzaba con tenacidad, con frialdad, sin duda alguna mientras un instante de debilidad le daba la victoria, no importaba a quien hería o a quien mataba, no importaba si sus manos se manchaban de sangre o no, no importaba nada más que su rencor, que su justicia y venganza.

Avanzaba, retrocedía, atacaba y se defendía.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix caían como cucarachas.

Los oía gritar, ferocidad y desesperación se mezclaban en sus voces.

Y no sabía si sentía compasión o satisfacción ante eso.

Muy pocas cosas le causaban emoción ahora, era joven, poderoso pero prescindible. No era más que un lacayo que intentaba ganarse su lugar en el ejército del mago tenebroso más poderoso de ese tiempo. Debía aplastar a quien podía, debía sobresalir y ganarse un lugar tan alto como el de los Malfoy o los Lestrange, o incluso como Bellatrix, la bruja más poderosa y desquiciada que existía que mataba a diestra y siniestra y torturaba sin compasión alguna. Lo deseaba porque deseaba el poder que los más cercanos al Señor Oscuro poseían, el poder en su estado más puro.

Poder y venganza.

Esas eran las razones por las que luchaba.

Por las que en ese mismo instante esquivaba hechizos y maldiciones, por las que esgrimía su varita y acababa con quien podía.

— ¡La barrera Anti-Desaparición se romperá en cinco minutos! —Exclamó alguien, Frank Longbottom a juzgar por la risa depredadora de Bellatrix — ¡Aguanten!

Las órdenes del Señor Oscuro habían sido claras.

Acabar con las marionetas de Albus Dumbledore, no iban a ir a ningún lado.

Cinco minutos eran más que suficientes.

¿Cuántos quedaban?

Fijó sus ojos sobre los que luchaban.

Bellatrix jugaba con dos imponentes figuras, una joven pareja que atacaba en conjunto con los ojos irradiando de odio y temor. Ah, sí Frank y Alice, los _aurores, _después de escapar una vez de Bellatrix se habían convertido en su blanco preferido. Sabía que ella no descansaría hasta destruirlos.

A lo lejos distinguió a los gemelos Prewett, otros insufribles y estúpidos combatientes, poderosos pero no invencibles. Iban a la par.

— ¡Tres minutos! ¡Fabián, Gideon, _manténganse en sus puestos_!

Una figura mucho más lejana combatía con bravura con Rodolphus. El cabello desordenado, la postura arrogante y altanera y esas gafas,… lo reconocería en cualquier sitio. James Potter, segundo al mando del departamento de aurores.

¿Por qué no cobrarse en ese mismo instante las humillaciones? Sería feliz por primera vez si pudiese hacerle pagar sus errores, si el dolor y terror que pondría en ese rostro arrogante pudiese aplacar su dolor por sus acciones.

La rabia le tiñó los pensamientos, fue hacia él con la varita en alto, atacando y deshaciéndose con un solo movimiento de los oponentes que habían corrido a detenerle.

Era joven, sí, pero pronto podría tener en su brazo la marca tenebrosa.

Solo necesitaba un mérito, solo uno.

La muerte de James Potter bastaría.

Bastaría y sobraría…

Lo haría…

…¿O no?

— ¡Un minuto! ¡Prepárense! —gritó otra voz, y vio con una sensación de aturdimiento un largo mechón de un cabello rojo oscuro, y unos ojos verdes, grandes, expresivos y llenos de decisión.

Una mujer había corrido tras vencer a Alecto Carrow y le hacía frente lanzándole un rayo de luz amarilla. Lo esquivó a la justas, tropezó y la miró a través de los agujeros de la máscara con incredulidad e ira.

¿Lily?

¿Es que ese inútil de Potter no la había mantenido alejada de esa mortal pelea?

— ¡Vamos! —gritó furibunda atacándole con una maldición — ¡Yo soy tu oponente!

— ¡Estúpida _sangresucia_! —Alecto se levantó del suelo con furia, hizo un complicado movimiento y le lanzó una llama morada.

— _¡Stupefy!_ —lanzó disparando a la mujer pelirroja con rapidez y sin vacilación. La envió a lo lejos desviándola del funesto ataque que podría haberla matado. Dio la vuelta pero ya no era necesario, James Potter terminó su pelea con Rodolphus y dejó inconsciente a Alecto.

Incluso en la distancia los ojos de ambos se encontraron y supieron quiénes eran sin duda alguna. Él le miró con desprecio y corrió hacia Lily, que se levantaba con un gesto de dolor y confusión.

— ¡Diez segundos! —gritó Alice lanzando una maldición que tumbó limpiamente a Dolohov. — ¡Frank, Gideon, Fabián, Lily, James, Dorcas, Edgar! ¡Solo tendremos dos segundos! ¡Solo dos, no podremos volver!

Solo había una persona contra la que no podía pelear, era la misma persona que desde su sitio, abrazada a su prometido le miraba con una mezcla de entendimiento y dolor. Le había reconocido. Intentó endurecer su mirada, incluso alzar la varita y terminar eso, pero fue imposible.

Jamás podría lastimar a Lily.

Nunca.

—Severus…—pronunció ella solo moviendo los labios con tristeza.

—Lily —susurró con anhelo dando un paso hacia él sin importarle James Potter.

— ¡Cinco segundos! —gritó Edgar Bones —¡Posiciones listas!

— ¡YA! —gritó Alice cuando la barrera se hizo añicos.

Y entonces lo sintió, aunque no tenía la marca pudo sentirlo y retrocedió cuando el Señor Oscuro apareció en el campo de batalla y sin miramiento lanzó limpiamente dos maldiciones que dieron en el blanco, tumbando sin piedad a Dorcas y Edgar. Si estaban vivos o muertos no lo sabía.

Los demás gritaron, olvidaron que debían desaparecer y se lanzaron hacia adelante, nadie impidió que llegaran hasta el Señor Tenebroso, los dejaron, dejaron que abrazaran la muerte envueltos en su estúpido dolor y valentía. Los gemelos Prewet fueron los primeros en caer ante la risa de todos, pero él supo que no estaban muertos por el simple hecho de que las presas del Señor Oscuro no eran ellos, sino aquellos cuatro magos que a la vez atacaban y que ya habían luchado y escapado dos veces antes de morir.

James Potter, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom y Alice Thompson.

No podía existir una tercera, el Señor Oscuro no lo permitiría.

Pero ¿Sería él capaz de ver morir frente a sus ojos a la mujer que amaba?

Una llamarada de fuego respondió a sus súplicas y el mismo Albus Dumbledore presentó batalla apareciendo inesperadamente, y una vez más, salvando de morir a esos cuatro magos y brujas que ya habían sido marcados.

Con una sensación de horrible entendimiento él comprendió que habían escapado por tercera vez de una muerte segura.

¿Qué más necesitaban para que el Señor Oscuro quisiera matarlos con más ansias?

.

.

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…"_

Las palabras míticas, extrañas y ásperas significaban una real profecía, una profecía que indicaba el fin del reinado que apenas comenzaba. Corrió hacia la mansión Lestrange sin importarle los gritos de Aberforth Dumbledore, sin importarle la mirada que le dio el mismo Albus Dumbledore o el trance en que aún se mantenía la aparente charlatana.

Y repitió palabra por palabra, inclinado hacia el suelo, firme y también desesperado.

Y el Señor Oscuro supo que su peor enemigo vendría al mundo para acabar con sus logros.

Solo meses después, cuando dos niños nacieron, un día tras otro él supo lo que había hecho.

Un niño mestizo.

Un sangre pura.

¿No era claro a quien tendría que elegir?

¿No era claro según sus creencias que el puro era superior a cualquier otro?

Ciertamente lo era, por eso aunque sintió como lo desgarraban por dentro supo que su señor estaba haciendo la elección adecuada cuando puso al mestizo sobre el otro.

Cuando eligió acabar con una familia.

Y también con su corazón.

Y su lealtad se rompió.

.

.

—Lo que sea —susurró sintiendo que había atado su vida a una promesa que lo llevaría a la muerte. Sintió la garganta seca, recordó unos ojos rojos despiadados y crueles, y luego recordó otros ojos grandes, hermosos y llenos de vida, cálidos y cariñosos, unos ojos verdes. Apretó los labios y asintió ante sus palabras — Lo que sea —repitió. Su tono de voz fue más seguro y firme.

No había lugar a dudas.

Albus Dumbledore arqueó una ceja.

—¿En esa afirmación está incluido el arriesgar tu vida día a día al servicio de Lord Voldemort mientras pasas información útil y vital a la Orden del Fénix?

Apretó los puños.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar a Lord Voldemort y luchar contra él cuando llegue el momento adecuado?

Cerró los ojos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a traicionarte a ti mismo?

Abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

—No me engañes, Severus. Los predicamentos de Lord Voldemort son de tu agrado, no les has servido fielmente desde que abandonaste Hogwarts por miedo o chantaje, lo hiciste por elección tal como la querida Bellatrix o el traidor en mis filas. Y al traicionar esos pensamientos que compartes te traicionarás a ti mismo ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás dispuesto a entregar por la protección de Lily Potter y su familia? ¿Eres consciente de que no hay vuelta atrás?

Elección, solo una elección. Snape entendía lo que quería preguntar, Albus Dumbledore nunca exigiría nada sino se lo daban voluntariamente, pero, una vez hecho una elección él exigiría completo compromiso y sacrificio, y aquello significaría dejar atrás todo lo elegido. Dejar atrás inclusive su propio pasado, intentar olvidar su rencor o al menos poder su lealtad sobre sus sentimientos.

—Lo soy —susurró tan bajo que él pudo haber fingido no oírle —. Solo…solo protégela…protégelos —se corrigió con amargura —. Haré cualquiera cosa.

Pensó que le exigiría una prueba, que vería más en su mente o que le pediría el nombre del traidor (al cual por su juventud no tenía acceso) pero Dumbledore solo asintió. No se veía satisfecho ni feliz por tener un espía, solo cansado y resignado. Parecía ciertamente más viejo y también más poderoso que nunca. Entendió porque su señor le temía.

—Entonces ve, Severus. Has lo que debas hacer.

Y Snape asintió y se desvaneció.

.

.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba en la puerta, mirándole con una sonrisa petulante y socarrona, pareció traspasarle con su mirada oscura y despiadada pero él miró a otro lado a tiempo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie mirase en su mente tan fácilmente, en especial esa mujer que podía hacer temblar hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

—Severus Snape… ¿No? —preguntó con desdén, con la burla impresa en esa simple pregunta que sugería lo prescindible, desconocido y poco importante que era en las filas del señor tenebroso.

Asintió sin sorprenderse de que el señor tenebroso dejara que esa bruja supiese de su identidad. Pocos eran los Mortífagos que conocían a uno que otro, pero tanto los Lestrange como los Malfoy eran quienes tenían prácticamente todo su favor, y entre ellos quienes más se destacaba era exactamente ella, no existía nadie que no supiese la loca fidelidad y fascinación que Bellatrix Lestrange tenía hacia el señor tenebroso. Era su más fiel y poderosa partidaria, la primera vez que la vio en acción sintió lo que era el poder y la crueldad.

Estaba loca.

—El Señor Oscuro te espera —dijo con suavidad burlona —. No lo hagas esperar.

Pasó instantáneamente sintiendo esos ojos clavados en su espalda.

Cuando entró al salón donde el Señor Oscuro aguardaba no se encontraba nadie, excepto Nagini que acampaba a sus anchas y se deslizaba siseando bajo los pies de su señor.

—Severus —recibió Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel en esa boca sin labios.

—Mi señor —susurró inclinándose respetuosamente hacía él y manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?

—Si —musitó —. Albus Dumbledore confía en mí, pronto seré capaz de pasar información vital a usted, mi señor.

—Levanta la cabeza —ordenó.

No dudó, lo miró a los ojos, tal como esperaba, la intrusión en su mente fue brutal y sigilosa, cada detalle fue repasado una y otra vez sin el menor riesgo de dejar nada afuera. Cuando el señor oscuro salió de su mente, rió en voz alta, divertido y cruel.

—El amor…la solución favorita de Dumbledore. ¿Quién pensaría que su estupidez resultase tan beneficiosa? Severus…

— ¿Mi señor?

—Puedes garantizar la vida de tu _sangresucia_ —siseó sin piedad —. Luego de que mate al padre y al niño, te la dejaré para que hagas lo que quieras con ella.

Asintió tensamente.

—Mi señor es piadoso.

—Lo soy, Lord Voldemort es piadoso y recompensa a quienes le sirven —dijo levantándose de su sitio y alzando la varita —. Levanta el brazo, lo que recibirás hoy es el mayor honor que le puedo dar a mis _amigos_…—sonrió fríamente —…mis seguidores leales, hoy te conviertes en parte de mis mejores y más poderosos Mortifagos. No me decepciones, Severus. Ya no eres alguien sin importancia, escala, pasa sobre quien puedas y muéstrame que mereces ser lo que ahora eres.

—Así será, mi señor.

La marca tenebrosa quemó su piel y le obligó a caer al suelo, en medio de un torbellino de dolor atroz y valor solo distinguió en sus recuerdos los ojos de Lily, la sonrisa de Lily.

Solo a ella.

Y dejó de doler.

Y supo sin lugar a dudas que haría en vida y muerte lo que sea para protegerla.

Haría caer el reinado del señor tenebroso.

_Aunque muera_, pensó.

.

* * *

_._

_Sin mucho que decir, gracias para quienes lean :3_

_Espero les guste._

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
